Trouble That Only One Can Solve
by Magick Starr
Summary: Sam rushes up to Manchester when she finds out Jo needs her, but is Jo in so much trouble that even the great DI Nixon can't help? Two or three part fic that contains elements of femmeslash. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this FanFic, I just like to borrow them for a bit! This is a two or three part fic, not quite sure yet, don't suppose I will be until I'm finished! Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave a review. It's set somewhere a little different so I hope it goes okay!_**

The blonde listened carefully to the shaky voice on the other end of the phone, explaining the situation she'd got herself in. Sam hit out at a nearby wall, not feeling the full effects of it for a few seconds before a shooting pain washed right over her knuckles, temporarily restricting any movement in her hand. When the recorded message ended, Sam returned her mobile to her pocket before clambering onto a tube train, having only exited one a couple of minutes ago, her small suitcase still in her hand.

Sam was relieved to find a seat, feeling the full effects of not sleeping the previous night, having been too busy packing her small bag and arguing with the check in clerk at the airport desk. Somehow her relaxing weekend break hadn't been as therapeutic as planned, spending most of the time arguing with the French Police who seemed incapable of filling out a simple form. Pushing her nightmare mini-break to the back of her mind, she took out her phone from her pocket once again, re-dialling the last called number. Still no answer, she replaced her mobile to her bag, resolving to call again when she actually had a decent enough signal to be able to hear if the phone was answered.

Sam sat lost in her own thoughts for a few minutes before she heard people exiting the tube train, realising this was her stop she once again bustled off the train, walking up the escalator to save time. When she reached the fresh air she took in a deep breath, no matter how polluted London was, the air was still fresher than the odour from the tube.

Returning to her journey, the blonde searched for the ticket office, enquiring into the next train to Manchester. Quietly cursing when she heard she had just missed the last train of the day, she considered going home and sleeping, though changed her mind quickly, thinking once again of the desperate tone of the woman on the message. Climbing into the taxi parked at the rank she instructed the driver to take her to the address she had been given in Manchester. Resting her head on the back of the seat, she soon drifted off, succumbing to the sleep her body craved. Awaking an hour or so later she found herself in the dark, just making out a figure in the driver's seat in front of her, driving steadily on what she presumed was a motorway. After checking her phone and finding no more messages, she returned to her slumbering state, guessing she was still at least three hours from her destination.

Sam was next aware of her surroundings when she was gently shaken awake by the taxi driver, informing her that she was in Manchester and just outside the house number she had given him. Thanking him for his services, she handed him his fare with a modest tip. After acknowledging her kindness, the driver returned to his car, leaving the blonde to watch as the vehicle slowly disappeared into the distance. Sam was about to ring the doorbell when she decided first to check her watch, aware that it was late. Shining her key torch onto her watch, she was surprised to see the time was in fact twenty to six, a lot later than she had expected. The blonde was about to sit on the doorstep, and wait for a reasonable hour to wake the occupants, when the front door slowly opened, causing Sam to jump backwards like a guilty school child. Turning a deep shade of fuchsia, she smiled at the woman standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt. A shocked, unmasked grin on her face.

"Sam! What are you doing here? I didn't mean for you to come all this way, oh I feel guilty now. Come in, you look frozen, I'll stick the kettle on."

"Thanks Jo, that'd be great." Sam said, a smile on her face, happy to see the brunette again, only wishing it was in better circumstances. She allowed herself to be led into the sitting room and gratefully accepted the offer of the sofa to sit on. Leaving Sam on the settee, Jo headed towards the kitchen, grabbing two mugs as she walked past the cupboard before filling up the kettle and flicking the switch to boil it. She made two cups of tea, one black for herself and one very milky, knowing exactly how Sam liked her tea, having spent the past few months getting to know the blonde, only wishing there could be more to their relationship than friendship. Sighing at the knowledge that it would never happen, Jo returned her thoughts to the tea in her hands, carrying them into the lounge where she found the blonde curled up in the large sofa that swallowed her small frame, silently sleeping. A smile crept onto Jo's face. After just standing admiring the petite blonde for a few moments she placed the cups on the coffee table and went upstairs to retrieve the spare blanket from the airing cupboard.

She returned downstairs to find the blonde in the same position she had been when she left her. Unfolding the blanket, the brunette placed it over Sam's petite body, ensuring that it fully covered her. Once satisfied that she would not get too cold, Jo picked up the two cups again, returning to the kitchen where she poured the milky cup down the sink. She then returned briefly to the lounge, smiling once again at the sleeping blonde, she switched the light off and carried her tea up to bed with her. Switching her bedside lamp on, she turned the main light off and snuggled into her duvet with her tea and the book that had previously been on he bedside table, not feeling tired enough to return to her sleep.

Settling down, she took a long sip of the seamy liquid before placing it on the bedside table and opening her book to the bookmark.

The brunette had read almost all the remainder of the book when she heard a noise from downstairs. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost twelve o'clock placing her book on the table, she slid out of bed and descended the stairs. She picked up the paper still on the mat, skimming the front page before heading towards the door. She was about to enter the kitchen when she spotted the blonde, the door being ever so slightly ajar. Peeping through, she saw the blonde seated at the table, head resting in her palms, fingers lazily entwined with her hair. Sensing anxiety in the woman, Jo felt guilty for inflicting her troubles on the blonde. She entered the kitchen, not offering any conversation to the woman, allowing her to gather her thoughts first. The brunette headed towards the sink, retrieving the kettle on her way and filling it, taking two mugs from a cupboard and placing them on the counter.

Sam dragged herself out of her thoughts, taking a moment to assess her surroundings, recognising she was in unfamiliar territory, but not becoming aware of where she was for a few seconds. After concentrating her blurred vision on Jo, she rose from her seat. Standing behind the brunette she whispered in her ear, "coffee please, don't talk too loudly, I've got a blinding headache."

Jo paused for a moment, reigning in her hormones at the realisation that Sam was right behind her. After a few seconds she turned, handing the blonde a steaming cup of coffee, their bodies' now mere centimetres apart.

"Thanks."

"That's okay. How are you? Sleep well?" Jo whispered her questions, conscious of Sam's headache.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. I slept great considering. You're sofa's really comfy. I don't even remember falling asleep."

"You dropped off while I was making us a drink."

"Oh, sorry." Sam blushed slightly, not realising how tired she had been when she arrived.

"It's fine. I would have offered you the spare room, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. You really shouldn't have come all this way. I didn't mean for you to…"

"How could I abandon you Jo? When you need me the most?" Sam's voice was a hushed whisper, so quiet that if Jo hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have been able to hear. The fact that Sam's voice was incredibly husky when she whispered was doing nothing to lower Jo's blood pressure and calm her rapid heartbeat, the brunette feeling electricity race through her veins at double speed.

Jo blushed slightly before leaning forwards and giving the blonde a peck on the cheek, knowing anything more would be overstepping the mark. "Thanks." She whispered back, her voice shaky.

"Its fine." Sam replied, slightly shocked at the kiss. She returned to her seat at the table, her coffee still in her hands. Blowing slightly on the steaming liquid before taking a sip, instantly warming her mouth.

Jo sat opposite the blonde, not attempting to make any conversation, aware of Sam's headache. Offering a smile as she sat down, Jo felt her face light up when it was returned, causing the brunette to blush slightly when she realised Sam had noticed this. Hurriedly occupying herself with her drink, Jo filled her mouth with the coffee, not using the same precaution Sam had and therefore burning her mouth. Gulping it down quickly, the brunette dry swallowed a few times, attempting to remove the burning sensation from her throat.

Sam suppressed a giggle, giving Jo a concerned look before silently rising from her chair and wandering into the living room. Returning to the kitchen with her bag in her hand, Sam sat back down and placed her bag on the table, riffling through it, attempting to find her painkillers. She produced the box from the bottom of her bag, sighing as she opened it only to find she had used them all.

Jo got up, opening her top cupboard and producing a box of aspirin, she handed it to the blonde seated at the table.

Sam mouthed 'thanks' to the brunette just before she turned around again, pulling a glass from the draining rack and filling it with water, placing it on the table in front of Sam. The blonde took two tablets from the box and put them on her tongue, swallowing them with a sip of water.

Jo sat back down, smiling slightly at the blonde before opening the paper, flicking through the pages, not really taking any of it in before an article caught her eye. Opening it fully to that page, she rested the paper on the kitchen table before placing her elbows on the surface, her head resting on her hands, fingers automatically running through her loose hair. She looked at a large photo, a middle aged woman staring back at her. The headline was in large black print, reading 'Daughter Accused In Mystery Murder' swallowing, she looked further down the page to see a picture of herself, next to it was written, 'The daughter of Grace Masters has been said to be helping police with their enquiries into her mothers death. The 42 year old, named as Joanne Masters by a neighbour was a detective in the Metropolitan Police until September '06 when she left for personal reasons. Having returned to live near her parents in September she is now unemployed and was relying on her mother for financial support, her father having died of a heart attack in August '06. It is yet unsure as to whether Joanne has been charged.' A tear formed in the brunette's eye, Jo pushing the paper away from her slightly and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Sam turned the paper around to face her, reading the writing next to Jo's photo, she bit her lip, giving Jo a supportive smile before reading the rest of the article. Her heart sunk with every new line she read. The article constantly repeated the fact that Jo was unemployed and financially dependent on her mother. There was an interview with a neighbour, reporting that they 'heard screams from both Joanne and her mother the evening before her body was found. The neighbour, Mr Hunt, gave details of shouting and loud crashes, possibly items being thrown around the room, for almost fifteen minutes before everything went silent. Mr Hunt added that he heard no more noise from Grace Masters after that argument, he had seen Joanne leave the house at about eight o'clock the next morning and not return home until two in the afternoon. By that time the house was swarming with police, the body having been discovered by a close friend of Grace, entrusted with a key, who then called the police. Joanne had been understandably shocked when she was informed of her mothers' death; she was hysterical for at least ten minutes, shouting out that 'it could not be true' and various other things. She had appeared devastated, her eyes constantly streaming with tears. Had it not be for the abrupt silence after the row, Mr Hunt would have though nothing more of it, but the lack of noise from Grace Masters had concerned him. Mr Hunt, therefore, gave the police this information yesterday, three days after the body had been discovered, claiming he was concerned for the case, and after Joanne had not been considered a suspect, wished that justice is done and grace's killer was caught. Mrs Grace Masters' body was found in her own living room on the afternoon of February the 17th in her house, the back door had been forced open, Mrs Masters had multiple head wounds along with three fractured ribs, she was pronounced dead at the scene.'

Sam sighed, offering the brunette a small smile.

"It's not good, Sam." Jo whispered, still conscious of the blonde's head, "It makes me look guilty."

"It doesn't matter how the paper makes you look Jo, all that matters is the truth." Sam took hold of the brunette's hand, forcing Jo to look her in the eye, "and you didn't kill anyone. You're innocent Jo, I'm gonna prove that."

"Thanks Sam, but you can't, face it. I'm the only suspect they've got."

"Well then I'll just have to find them another suspect then, won't I?" she gripped tighter on Jo's hand, smiling at the nervous brunette, "I'm not letting you go to prison for something you didn't do. I wont let go of you Jo, not that easily."

"Thanks Sam, it means a lot. But you've got a job. Back in London. That's where you should be, not up here with me. Don't jeopardise your career for me. You should be at work."

"I'm needed here. You need me. Sun Hill can last without me for a while, you can't"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are much appreciated! They also give me a little inspiration for future chapters!

"Sam."

"Mm-hm."

Sam was seated at the kitchen table chewing the end of a pen as she read all the newspaper cuttings on the murder case Jo had saved for her. Jo had previously been seated opposite the blonde, but had become increasingly restless and had now taken to pacing the short length of the kitchen, much to Sam's annoyance. The blonde admitted to herself that Jo was frustrating her by striding back and forth, but given her situation she could understand her nerves, so chose not to mention it.

"Will you visit me?"

Sam moved her hand up to he mouth, removing her pen before giving Jo a puzzled look, "What?" Sam's eyes briefly hazed over before she blinked rapidly, regaining her focus.

"If they send me to prison. Will you visit me?" her voice was shaky, her strong façade finally beginning to slip, allowing Sam to momentarily see the frightened woman she truly was.

"They won't Jo. I won't let them send you to prison." Sam tried to keep her voice even, knowing she was giving Jo a promise she didn't know if she could keep.

"Please, Sam. Tell me you'll visit me if I do. I need to know you will." Her tone was desperate; the mask finally slipping as she showed Sam the fear she held so tightly, that she'd be alone.

"Of course I would Jo. If you were being sent to prison. But you're not." She tried to reassure the brunette without making her conscious of the fact that Sam could see her terror, knowing Jo wouldn't appreciate anything that could be considered sympathy or pity.

"But you will, if I do?"

"Yeah, of course I would." Sam gave her a brief supportive smile before returning to the article in front of her. She skimmed over the information once again, sighing as she found nothing new. Her thoughts returned briefly to Jo's anxiety. What if she really did get sent to prison? What if Sam couldn't prove her innocence and lost one of her closest friends because of it? The thought was too hard to bear, Jo's life lay in her hands now, and she couldn't find the information she needed to help.

The blonde wasn't aware that she'd began to cry until a tear hit the newspaper, startling her slightly. Pressing her sleeve onto the paper to remove the majority of the tearstain, she leant closer to the table, studying the photo she was attempting to dry. The picture showed Jo being led out the house by two officers, in the background she could just make out a figure she was certain she recognised. Not being able to see the photo clearly enough she resolved, deciding it couldn't be whom she thought it was.

Jo stopped briefly to fill the kettle before restarting her steady rhythm she'd worked her way into, pacing backwards and forwards, fitting the same number of steps into each length of the kitchen. Her gaze flicked to Sam for a second, taking her time to admire the blonde. She was seated very lazily at the table. One hand loosely clutching a coffee cup that was rested on the surface of the table, the other holding the middle of a pen, one end gripped between her front teeth. Her hair was pulled back into a scruffy ponytail, opening up her face, accentuating her features. As Jo's vision concentrated on the entire person, she noticed she was examining a photo on the paper.

"What is it? What have you found?"

"Oh, nothing." Sam sighed, not wanting to get Jo's hopes up when she couldn't be certain.

Jo gave in; knowing Sam was holding something back but not having the energy to argue with the one person willing to help her. She thought back to a few of the times that Sam had kept information from her before, and the ensuing rows. As much as she hated not knowing, she preferred that to falling out with the only person standing by her, knowing Sam would tell her if it were anything important. She caught Sam's eyes briefly, the brunette blushing slightly at being caught; Sam gave her another friendly smile before returning to the papers in front of her.

Sam thought back to her break in Paris. She could empathise slightly with Jo because of it. Obviously it was on a much smaller scale, but her own brush with the law gave her a small insight into how Jo was feeling, the nerves that must be overtaking every cell in her body. Feeling restless she got up from the table, instantly attracting the attention of Jo, the brunette's head spinning around suddenly.

"I think I might go down the police station, see if they've got anything new." She wasn't actually intending on going into the station, she just needed some time away from Jo for a bit. She couldn't bear to be in her company for too long, hating the fact she had to constantly lie in her reassurances.

Jo was quick off the mark, instantly picking up on this. "I thought they said they'd call if they had anything?"

"Yeah, but you know how it is. We didn't always call straight away if we were snowed under. I find you get the best results in person."

Jo wasn't entirely convinced, but wasn't about to openly challenge the blonde. Though she could put her to the test without Sam even knowing it if she was clever. "Yeah, you're right. Why don't I come with you?"

"Oh…um…I…um…no" Sam concluded, her mouth not connecting with her brain quick enough to formulate a believable reply.

"Oh. Okay, well, it was just a thought. I'll see you later then, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be back within the hour."

"Alright."

"Okay. See you later then." Sam terminated awkwardly, exiting the room at double speed. Throwing a smile back over her shoulder as she left.

"I need you to fax me a copy of a death certificate." Sam informed the woman on the other end of the phone. She sounded young to Sam, probably hadn't been working there that long.

"Is it a relative?" the receptionist asked, following the procedure she'd been taught the previous day, today only her second day of working there.

"No."

"Oh, I'm afraid you need to be a relative to view a death certificate."

Sam sighed, "I'm DI Nixon. I need to see a death certificate."

"Oh, um, yeah sure, who's certificate did you need?" the young woman wasn't sure if she was meant to allow police officers to see files, but she didn't want to get in trouble for not allowing her to.

Sam had returned to tapping her shoe on the ground, having been stood at the phone box for the past ten minutes while the receptionist had gone to find the certificate.

"I'm sorry, I can't find it. Are you certain he passed away?" the woman replied to the receiver, gaining a sigh from the woman on the other end.

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Well, you might need to check, because we hold copies of every death certificate dating back to the 1900s, so if he's dead, it should be here."

"Oh, okay, yeah I'll look into it. Thanks for your help." She ended the phone call, finally thinking she had something useful to help Jo with.

"Jo."

"Yeah."

"I've got to go back to London for a day or two."

"Oh, okay. Sure."

"I'm really sorry. Sun Hill obviously can't cope without me."

"What's happened?"

"Phil happened. He's managed to ruin a major drug investigation. It was my case so I need to go and salvage what I can of it."

"Oh right." Jo laughed slightly, "He always was hopeless."

"Yeah. He hasn't changed much since you left, don't worry!"

"No, I didn't imagine he would have."

"Yeah." Sam paused awkwardly, not sure what to say next. "Well, I should probably be getting off. Y'know, sooner I leave the sooner I get back an' all."

"Oh, you're going now?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Nah, it's not you're fault, I'll see you when you get back then."

"Yeah, course. Do you wanna borrow my car instead of getting the train?"

"Oh, I couldn't put you out like that."

"Nah, I'm not really gonna need it, am I?"

"Alright then. Thanks."

Jo slumped down into the kitchen chair as her car and Sam disappeared out of sight. She didn't quite believe that Sam was going back to London to rescue a case, but what else could she be doing? There was no other explanation; other than the fact she didn't want to be around Jo any longer.

It sounded stupid, but she'd got used to Sam being around, even though she'd only just left the house already felt empty.

She supposed she'd have to get used it though. Prison would probably be a lonely place, and that's where she was headed. As much as Sam had tried, she'd found nothing useful to clear Jo's name, she'd just have to accept it, she was going to prison.

Sam felt guilty lying to Jo. That was the last thing the brunette needed right now, but she didn't want to get her hopes up when she might be wrong.

She wasn't going back to save Phil Hunter, she'd had no contact from Sun Hill since she told them she'd be spending a few weeks with Jo. She was heading towards London for another reason, a reason she'd rather not share with Jo just yet.

Sam pulled up outside Somerset House. She'd been driving for five hours without stopping and any other day she'd return home first and have a lie down before doing anything, but this was her reason for coming back to London, and she wanted to get back to Jo as quickly as possible.

Hopping out the car, she strode into the building, stopping at the end of the queue, grateful there was only three people in front of her, she was never one for waiting long.

Sam stood lost her thoughts as she waited in the line. She wanted to find an answer to her question. why had she gone to Manchester the moment she found out about Jo? Though her attempts at solving it only seemed to bring up more questions. Now she was wondering would she have done that for someone else? Phil maybe, if he'd been the one to get in trouble? Was there any reason why she'd not even considered staying in London? Why she'd headed straight to Manchester? Was Jo just a friend? Did she fancy Jo? Whoa, that was a big leap Sam, let's not think about that one again, shall we?

"Next."

Sam snapped out of her mind, heading towards the reception desk. "DI Nixon." She said, flashing her warrant card, "I need to see a copy of a death certificate."

"Sure. Oh hang on a sec, are you the woman that phoned up yesterday evening?"

"Yes, that was me."

"You were looking for a death certificate we couldn't find. You're sure he's dead then?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, well I'll have another look. Sorry, what was the name again?"

"George Masters."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, I know I said that there would only be two or three chapters, but I couldn't quite end this here, so there's at least three more to come for you! This is for Lucy, for keeping me company when I was ill and being such a fantastic mate!

Sam climbed out of the car, locking it behind her before heading towards the house. What did it mean? She couldn't be thinking rationally, could she? No, of course she couldn't be. Sam shook her head, trying to rid it of the theories spinning around her head that she just couldn't accept to be true. Should she tell Jo? That would be hard to explain, but how could she lie to her? She just couldn't do that, not to Jo.

Sam plastered a fake smile on her face as Jo opened the door, extending her arms towards the brunette, engulfing her in a hug.

When they finally pulled apart Jo looked down to Sam, 'Hey you. Glad you're back.'

Sam looked up, briefly meeting eyes with Jo before flicking her vision away, struggling to look at the brunette without wanting to tell her straight away. But she knew she'd have to break it gently to Jo, she needed to prepare her for the full implications of her discovery.

'Hi Jo. It's good to be back, how've you been?'

'Fine, y'know, not great, but that's not really surprising.'

'No, no of course not. Can I come in or are we gonna stand on the doorstep for the rest of the day?' Sam joked, trying her hardest to remain natural.

'Yeah, course, sorry, I'm really not with it.' Jo frowned to herself, something was different between them, she couldn't figure out what it was, had she done something wrong?

'That's fine.' Sam laughed, following Jo into the house. 'Coffee?'

'Mmm, that'd be good thanks.'

'Good.' Sam busied herself with the kettle, trying to put off telling Jo for as long as possible.

Jo sat at the kitchen table, shortly joined by Sam and two cups of steaming coffee. 'Thanks.' She smiled, glancing up to Sam only to see the blonde look away again.

Sam sat down at the table, looking down to her hands and inspecting a non-existent mark on her right palm. She was conscious of the fact that she kept looking away from Jo, and she was conscious of the fact Jo had noticed, but she tried to not mention it for as long as possible.

After about fifteen minutes of not speaking, and when Sam could no longer pretend to still be drinking out of her empty mug, Jo broke the awkward silence that had descended on them. 'What's up Sam?'

'Eh?' Sam replied falsely, 'What do you mean?'

'You know what I mean Sam, why can't you look at me? What happened back in Sun Hill, I know you weren't called into work.'

'How?'

'How what?'

'How do you know something's wrong? How do you know I wasn't at the station?'

'It's obvious something's wrong Sam, you know that as much as I do. And I called up to ask you where you'd hidden the teabags, but Phil said he hadn't spoken to you since before you went away to France. He said you hadn't been at work, where were you?'

'I went to Somerset House.'

'Somerset House? Why? Have you found something? A lead?'

Sam bit down on her bottom lip, how was the easiest way to tell her this? Easiest for both Jo and herself. 'I don't know how to do this Jo, I'm no good at this kind of thing.'

'Just tell me the truth Sam.'

'I can't.' she admitted weakly. 'Will you look at a photo for me?'

'Yeah, course.' Jo agreed, confused at what could be so bad that even the great DI Nixon couldn't say.

Sam gave a small smile, 'Thanks.' She pulled out the file she had from her bag; full of all the newspaper cuttings Jo had given her. Flicking through 'til she found the one she wanted, she pulled out the photo, studying it slightly before placing it on the table, turning it around to face Jo, 'Do you recognise that man in the background?' she asked, pointing at a very blurred figure of a middle-aged male.

Jo squinted slightly, examining the picture carefully, not quite sure if she could believe what she was seeing. 'Is that…? No, it, it can't be. It can't be him. Sam?'

"I only saw him a couple of times, but it looks like him to me Jo.'

'But, he's dead. He died, that's why I came back up here. That can't be him, it just can't.' she felt a stray tear escape her eye and run down her cheek, not quite coming to terms with the full implications of this. 'Tell me it's not him Sam.'

'I can't. That's what I was doing in London. I called up Somerset House the day before I went back there, they couldn't find the death certificate so I went there in person. They couldn't find it Jo. They had no record of your father's death.'

'But he can't be…. No, he must… He wouldn't… Even if he was y'know, he wouldn't kill her, no, he just wouldn't.'

'Jo, I'm sorry, but if he can fake his own death then he's obviously capable of a lot more than you thought.'

'Is he definitely…? I mean, is this definitely him?'

'I don't know Jo, I can't tell you if that's him or not but they have no death certificate. That means no death Jo. He's still alive, whether that's him or not, he's not dead.'

'But he can't be. Why would he…? Why would he pretend to be dead? Why would him and mum hurt me so much by telling me he was?'

'I don't know Jo. I can't tell you that, he's the only person that can answer that. I've got to put a call in to the station up here and tell them what we've found.'

Jo froze for a few seconds before her brain clicked into gear, 'No, no you can't.'

'What? Jo if he did this, then they need to be looking for him.'

'No, we can look for him, you and me, Sun Hill's finest, but please, I can't do that to him.'

'Jo, read this.' She said, thrusting a newspaper article in Jo's face, 'Multiple head wound and three fractured ribs, Jo. He needs to be caught.'

'I need to know why he did it. I can't ask him that if there are half of Manchester CID present. Please, do this for me. Let me find out why he did it, then you can arrest him and take him into the station, but I need to know Sam, I need to know.'

Sam sighed, feeling Jo's pain, yet not quite sympathising with why Jo didn't want the police informed. 'Okay. We do that, we find him, and then we nick him. But we do nick him Jo, I don't care what he says, if he did it, he needs to be put behind bars.'

'Okay.' Jo nodded slightly, 'Okay, thanks.'

Sam forced a smile onto her face, she couldn't figure out what to do. She knew she had a duty to do, but was that duty to the police, or to her friend?

Jo rose from her chair, 'I'm just going to take a shower. Do you wanna go out for something to eat tonight?'

'Um, yeah, all right. We start looking tomorrow though, okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' Jo headed towards the door, turning slightly when she heard Sam call her back.

'Jo, when we start looking, I need you to tell me everything. No holding back anything, okay, you promise?'

'Mmm,' Jo nodded slightly, 'Yeah, of course I will.'

'You promise Jo?'

'Yeah, course, I promise.' Jo added hesitantly, not really sure if she believed she could.

'Okay.'

Sam nodded slightly at Jo, who nodded back before exiting the room, leaving Sam to flop forward in her chair, her head falling into her hands. Everything was spinning in her head; she couldn't make sense of anything. And that made her angry, because if she couldn't make sense of what was happening, then that made her a bad copper in her eyes. But there was something nagging at the back of her mind, deep down she didn't think it was the case she couldn't understand, but Jo. She'd always felt like she'd known her, even back when they did nothing but argue, there was still a connection between then, she felt strong enough about Jo to care what she did. Why was it now that she felt she had no connection through friendship to Jo, but through something else that she couldn't quite understand?

She hated this, she couldn't work out what she felt for Jo, and her mind kept flicking back to those thoughts she had about fancying Jo. As much as she reassured herself that wasn't true, she couldn't quite believe it. Though fancying her just didn't seem quite right, the feelings she was having for Jo were stronger than a crush, but she couldn't feel anything deeper, she refused to even accept it as a crush, never mind anything more.

'Any thoughts?' Sam asked hopefully. They were both sitting in Jo's car, Jo had previously been tapping her fingers on the dash board until Sam spoke, she then stopped and turned to face her.

'Just one or two. He had a lock up somewhere, I can't remember quite where but I now the area it's in, maybe if we went that way we could find it, that might shed some light on things, he might even be there. I've only been there once or twice but I might remember which one is his ' Jo suggested.

'Mmm, maybe. All right, get driving and let's see if we can find this place. Might even get back in time for lunch.' Sam offered with a grin. Jo felt her stomach beginning to rumble at that, so she put her foot on the accelerator, determined to get there and back as quick as possible.

When they finally arrived at the lock up yard, after more wrong turns than Sam had thought humanly possible, they both jumped out of the car, strolling around until Jo found something familiar. Sam had gone one way, leaving Jo to go the other. She wasn't entirely sure if she trusted Jo to do the right thing if she found him, but she knew she couldn't watch her twenty four seven and needed to be able to trust her.

Jo wandered around, shutting her eyes every now and again to see if she could feel a connection to her father, yet getting nothing. She opened her eyes at one point to see a lock up she recognised. After a moments hesitation, she realised it was her father's. Blinking a couple of times, she contemplated her next actions; did she call for Sam? She'd promised she would, but what she really wanted to do was find her father in there and tell him to run. She was going to do just that until her memory flicked back to Sam briefly, as much as she wanted her father safe, she wanted Sam, even if she couldn't have her, so how could she betray her? She just couldn't. 'Sam.'

'Yeah.' came the reply about four seconds later as a breathless Sam flew around the corner and almost bumped into Jo.

'I think I've found it. I think this is his.'

'You think?' Sam asked doubtfully, not wishing to break into the wrong place.

'No, I know. It's his.' Jo replied with a little more certainty than last time.

'Okay. Do you want to do the honours, or…'

'No, you go for it.'

'All right.' Sam answered, moving back slightly before running at the door, only to ping back and grab her shoulder in pain. 'Ow, ah, ah, nope, hard door. Is there anything to lever it open?'

'Erm…' Jo paused, looking around before heading towards a pile of scrap metal. She tossed a few bits aside before holding one bit up triumphantly, 'Ah-ha. Crowbar!'

'Great! Give it here then, I'm not going home with a bruised shoulder for nothing!' she joked, taking the instrument out of Jo's hand, ensuring that they brushed for just a second too long, wanting to know how she felt around the brunette once and for all. She jumped back slightly as what felt like electricity rushed through her veins. Well, that was pretty clear then, she told herself. After pulling herself together, she set to work at breaking into the lock up, and after four unsuccessful attempts, she managed it, resulting in a small cheer for Jo.

Sam crept in the room, hitting out at the nearby wall in attempt to find a light switch, when she finally did, she flicked it on, illuminating the room for a brief second before it blew, plunging them into complete darkness. 'Shit.' She whispered to herself, the light not being there long enough to see if herself and Jo had company.

Sam froze as she felt a tap on her shoulder. Shivering slightly, she felt convinced it was Jo, despite lack of image, it was the same feeling she'd had when they'd touched briefly outside. 'Jo?' she called almost silently through the darkness.

'Yeah, it's me.' Jo whispered in her ear, equally unsure if they were alone.

Sam's felt her heart skip a beat at their close proximity. She knew if she didn't want to feel this way forever she'd have to act on her feelings, but was here the right place? Well, she supposed the lack of lighting could prove the perfect cover for her actions if Jo didn't reciprocate, she could act as if she didn't mean to and couldn't see what she was doing. Turning, Sam reached out into the darkness, finally finding Jo's cheek and resting her hand on it.

Jo gasped, feeling Sam's tender hand against her face, butterflies working overtime as she felt one finger move to the right slightly, running over her bottom lip. Jo was attempting to convince herself that Sam was just trying to make out where she was, when she felt the blonde's lips press gently against hers. She froze initially, paralysed by the shock of contact, but it didn't take her long to pull herself together and return the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist, attempting to decipher whether this was a dream or not. As she felt Sam relax into her arms, and endeavour to deepen the kiss, she felt mesmerised, though unsure whether this was fictitious or not, she didn't care, it seemed real enough for her.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sam attempted to deepen the kiss, she was halted initially, her tongue fighting to enter Jo's mouth but not quite succeeding, though a moment later Jo opened her mouth, allowing Sam to intrude her mouth, the blonde relaxing even more into Jo's embrace.

As the kiss continued to intensify, and Sam felt Jo's hand slip up the back of her top, she withdrew, breaking the spell both women had been placed under.

Feeling Sam pull away and then move out of her arms, Jo felt she could kick herself. 'Sorry.' She whispered.

Sam paused, shocked at Jo's apology, 'Why?'

'I got carried away. I shouldn't have done that.'

'Oh, well if that's how you feel.' Sam mustered, her eyes obscured by impending tears she was fighting to hold back, though not really making much difference to her vision given the current lighting condition.

'No, I don't, it's just, you… you pulled back.' Jo managed, her hormones working in overdrive, doing nothing to help her figure out what was going on in Sam's mind.

Sam took a step forward, not allowing any bodily contact between her and Jo; yet standing close enough for Jo to realise she was there. 'It's just not the right time Jo, you've got so much going around in your head; you don't need me adding to it.'

Jo reached out in front of her, arms gripping at air for a few seconds before finally resting on Sam's hips. 'Don't think that. I need you Sam, now more than ever.'

Sam placed her hands over Jo's, allowing them to rest there a minute longer before removing them, taking Jo's hands in her own. 'You need me to be a friend for you Jo, not a complication.'

'What does that mean?' Jo asked, wishing she could see Sam's face and attempt to read what she was thinking, 'Do you not want to be with me, is that it? Is that why you'd complicate things?'

'No.' Sam stroked Jo's hands, moving one up towards her mouth, kissing the brunette's knuckles before lowering the hand again. 'Jo, I think I'm in love with you. You don't need that kind of thing right now. The best way I can help you is to stay as your friend. When you're cleared, I'll be waiting for you, I'll still be with you up here in Manchester, and I'll be waiting to hold you, to love you. But right now what you need is a friend.'

'I think I've fallen for you too Sam, and that's the only thing keeping me going at the moment, the thought of you, even when I thought you weren't interested it was you that got me through each and every day.'

'And I'll still do that Jo, I'll be right here with you.'

'But how can I stay the same now? I've realised you care for me, how can I just act as if everything's normal?'

'Because when you're cleared I'll be here for you, that thought'll get you though.'

'And what if I'm not cleared Sam? Or if it takes years and years of appealing from in prison? What will you do then?'

'You will be cleared Jo, I promise you.'

'You can't promise that Sam, you know you can't. Stop trying to avoid the question, you just wouldn't be interested in me if I was banged up, would you?'

'That's not true. I wasn't avoiding it. And if you were sent to prison I would still be here for you.'

'But only when I'm released yeah? Of course, how could a copper be dating a convicted criminal?'

'No, not when you get out Jo. As soon as this whole thing is over. I don't care if you're banged up and never getting out, as long as I can visit you every fortnight, I don't care. I don't care about being seen dating a criminal Jo, because I know you're not a criminal. That's what matters. I care about you Jo, I don't care what brush society paints you with, I know the truth.'

'Do you mean that?'

'Yes. Of course I do, I think I'm in love with you, no prison wall is going to stop that.'

Jo was for once relieved they were in pitch black, it meant Sam couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks at this very moment.

Sam heard crying, and knew instantly it was coming from Jo, pulling one hand out of Jo's grasp, she moved it up to Jo's face, stroking the tears away as best she could. When she could no longer feel any, she stilled her hand, leaning in slightly and placing a short kiss on Jo's lips, 'I'm not going anywhere Jo. Think of that kiss every time you feel low, and remember I'm here for you.' Since Sam's hand was still resting on Jo's cheek, although Jo made no sound, Sam could feel her nod her head against her palm and wrap her arms around her waist.

After standing in the same position for about ten minutes, both in comfortable silence with each other, they broke apart, Jo destroying the stillness of the place. 'It's lucky I came prepared, isn't it?'

Sam stood confused for a few seconds before finding herself temporarily blinded. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Jo's figure standing facing her, a torch in her hand, now pointing at the floor as a pose to Sam's eyes.

'Torch? My you are prepared.' Sam replied, blinking a few times to de-fuzz her vision. She suddenly became aware that they weren't sure if they were alone, her sight flicking quickly around the room, relieved to find it empty with the exception of herself and Jo. Though her relief was short-lived as she realised that meant they were no closer to finding Jo's father and getting her cleared.

Sighing to herself, she took the torch from Jo's hand, briefly brushing her fingers against the brunette's palm, before heading over towards the pile of things left in the corner of the lock up. Riffling through it, she was annoyed to find nothing of importance, and given it was the only thing in the room, that meant they'd not found anything useful. She was about to give up hope when a box fell from the pile, hitting her foot.

'Ouch!' she exclaimed, annoyed to see it had opened and the contents spread across the floor. She bent down to pick them up, gathering up what looked like a pile of old clothes. She was about to stuff them back in the box when she noticed a stain on one item.

Pulling it out from the rest of them, she examined it carefully. It was a green t-shirt, and if she wasn't very much mistaken, it had blood splatters on the front of it. Smiling to herself, she shone the torch on it, confirming what she'd presumed when the light defined the markings more clearly, showing blood splatters right across the shirt.

It didn't take Jo long to join Sam, standing behind her and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist before leaning over her shoulder.

'Is that you're father's?'

'Yeah, it was his favourite t-shirt.' She replied hesitantly, noticing the blood covering it.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, he was never out of it, loved that shirt he did. That's blood, isn't it?' she asked cautiously.

'Yeah, I think so. The police need to see this Jo.'

'Not 'til we've found him, please. You can bag it up and everything, and then give it to them when we give them him.' Jo had an ounce of spite in her voice, not having believed up until now he would do something like this, now she had evidence he did, she couldn't hide from that.

'All right.' Sam agreed reluctantly, 'But no more rule-bending, okay?'

'Yeah, okay. Thanks.'

Sam smiled slightly, worried by the expressionless face Jo had. 'That's okay. Come on, let's get out of here.' She added, shoving the shirt in an evidence bag she'd brought with her, steering Jo out of the room and into the open. Both women blinked rapidly the moment they hit the sunlight, their eyes having adapted to the darkness of the lock up.

Pulling up outside her house, Jo stopped the engine and climbed out of the car, still acting on autopilot from the shock of what they'd found at the lock up. So much was flying around her mind after finding the blood on the shirt, that her kiss with Sam had been pushed right to the back of her mind and almost forgotten.

Sam jumped out of the car, still slightly alarmed at Jo's seemingly non-existent reaction to their find. She followed Jo into the house, forcing her into a chair the moment they got inside the kitchen. 'Sit there.' She commanded, the brunette not having much choice as she'd already been pushed into it by the blonde. 'Right, you need a coffee. That must have been a bit of a shock.' Sam commented, hoping to get some reaction out of the brunette.

Jo looked up, having been completely lost in her thoughts, 'Hmm?'

'I said that must have been quite a shock.'

'Oh, yeah, I suppose.'

'Jo, you just found your father's shirt covered in blood. Is that all you can manage, you suppose?'

'What do you want me to say Sam, I'm in deep morning for the loss of my father as I knew him? I can't bear to think of my father as a murderer? What?'

'I just expected at least a little emotion. That's all.'

'Well I can't do that Sam. What are you even doing here? Why did you come up here in the first place?' Jo snapped, their previous encounter wiped clean from her mind.

'Why do you think Jo? Did that mean nothing to you earlier?' Sam yelled before running from the room, Jo hearing a series of thumps as she ascended the stairs, before a final slam of a door, which she presumed to be the one to the spare room Sam was currently habituating.

As everything from earlier came flooding back into Jo's memory, the brunette jumped out of her seat, hitting out at the door handle before recoiling in pain, shaking her hand a little before heading up the stairs after Sam.

Chewing slightly on her bottom lip, Jo knocked on the door with her good hand. After hearing no response from Sam, she decided to take that as an invitation to enter, pushing the door open slightly and leaning around it. Seeing Sam lying curled up on the bed, she crept over, sitting next to her and resting one hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry. With everything that… the blood, everything… I just forgot. I didn't mean what I said, I need you here, please don't go.'

Sam rolled over slightly, looking up at Jo, her eyes puffy. 'You forgot? How?'

'I don't know. There was just so much going around in my head, what with my father and everything, that, I don't know, I just forgot.'

Sam wiped a stray tear from her eye; 'Did I mean that little?'

'No.' Jo replied defensively. 'Of course you didn't. It's just, I don't know Sam, I can't explain it.'

'I don't know if I can do this Jo.'

'What?' Jo's voice was barely a whisper.

'Look how much you can hurt me when we're not even together. I don't know if I can set myself up for that much heartbreak.'

'I wouldn't break your heart Sam, I promise. I love you, don't leave me.'

'But that's the thing. I don't know if I can trust that, do I?'

'You can trust me Sam.'

'But we're not even a couple and we've already managed to split up, how is it ever going to work?'

'Because I'll make it work Sam. I'll make it work.'

'I don't think you can Jo. Thanks and everything, It was great while it lasted, but I just can't do this. Sorry.'

'Sam, don't, please.' The brunette had tears trickling down her face, rolling off and landing on Sam's below her.

'I can't Jo. I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry. But I can't.'

Jo stared into Sam's eyes for a few seconds before looking away, her eyes now flooded.

'Jo, please don't.' Sam begged, sitting up on the bed, her eyes immersed in tears. 'Don't leave it like this, look at me, please.'

'I can't Sam. I love you. I can't watch you drift further and further away from me, please don't make me.'

'Jo.' Sam mustered, at a loss for words on how to explain how she felt. 'Jo, I care too much about you. It's better this way, for both of us. This way our hearts don't get as damaged as they could three years down the line. It wouldn't work Jo; we're too similar, we'd constantly be arguing. I'm doing this for both of us. I'll stay; I'll clear you. I'm not letting you go to prison, but I can't be here for you afterwards, I just can't, I'm sorry.'

Jo turned her head back around to face Sam, 'Why? Why would stay when we're not… y'know.'

'Because I don't want to see you go down for something you didn't do.'

Jo nodded, turning back away from Sam, forcing her next words out of her mouth, 'What I said earlier, y'know, about love an all, I didn't mean it, y'know.' Jo concluded.

Sam nodded her head a few times, tears still creeping down her face. 'Yeah, well, I did so… yeah.'

Jo sighed; all this was killing her inside. She knew she meant it, she was just trying to make it all easier for Sam, why she didn't know when the blonde was breaking her heart, but she wanted to make it as easy as possible for her. 'Right, well, I'm gonna go make some lunch, you want any?'

'Yeah, yeah that'd be good. Thanks. I'll be down in a minute.' Sam concluded, allowing Jo to leave the room before she broke down in tears again. She couldn't work out if Jo had meant what she'd said about not loving her. If she didn't love her, why tell her that in the first place? But if she did, why tell her now that she didn't mean it? Had it all just been a lie to get her into bed? Well, whatever game Jo was playing, Sam knew she'd just have to ignore it for now if she wanted to prove her innocence before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam had finally applied enough make-up to hide the thousands of tears she'd shed, she ventured into the kitchen, surprised to see Jo happily slaving over a frying pan of bacon. She felt a pang of distress as she saw Jo's cheerful expression despite their emotional discussion mere minutes ago, perhaps she did mean it when she said she didn't love her.

Jo plastered the largest smile she could onto her face, trying to relax Sam as much as possible, hoping they'd be able to continue as normal until Sam returned to Sun Hill. 'Bacon sandwich?' she offered, not turning to face the blonde for fear of tears cascading down her face once again.

'Yeah, that'd be good.'

'Great, here you are.' She turned, looking down to the floor while handing Sam the plate, their hands accidentally brushing against each other for a brief second. Jo turned back to the frying pan as quickly as she could, a tear hitting the pan as soon as she was back facing it. She wasn't sure if she was going to last however long it was Sam would be here, these little minutes when they were near each other shattering her heart.

'Y'know, I had another thought.' Jo provided, her back still to Sam, her voice strong despite the tears currently trickling down her cheeks.

'What about?'

'My father. He had an allotment with a little shed. He used to go and hide himself away in there when he needed some space, maybe he's done that again now.'

'Mmm, maybe. We can go down after this if that's okay with you?'

'Yeah, sure.'

After a painfully silent meal, the two women were back in Jo's car and parked just outside the allotment, the awkward hush that had descended on them even more evident now they couldn't hide under the pretence of intently listening to the radio.

'You don't have to come in if you don't want to. Y'know, if it's too many memories in one day.' Sam offered, thinking more about herself and not wanting this atmosphere to continue any longer than she was about Jo's feelings.

'No, it's fine, I'll come.' Jo attempted to act as normal as she could, it was evident Sam was refraining from mentioning their previous conversation so Jo decided to follow her lead in forgetting it.

'Okay.' They both climbed out of the car, walking in deathly silence to the allotment; Sam stepped back allowing Jo to unlock the shed. When the padlock dropped to the floor, Jo took the lead, walking in and switching the light on, allowing Sam to follow her.

As Sam stepped into the shed, she peered around instantly, checking for any signs of life, after not finding any she climbed further in, flicking through piles of old gardening magazines and empty beer cans.

'Anything?'

'Nope.' Sam replied, slightly defeated as they came no nearer to finding his whereabouts, 'You?' she asked, noticing Jo rifling through a pile of papers.

'Nah, just old bills and stuff. Few pay slips. Ah-ha!'

'Found something?'

'Yeah, the overdue electricity bill I've been trying to find. I've been looking everywhere for this, I thought I'd lost it.'

Sam sighed, having hoped she'd found something useful. 'Is that all.'

'Well if I don't pay it, I'm screwed, so it's quite a big deal.'

'I just thought maybe you'd found something to do with your father, that's all.'

'Oh, right, yeah, no.'

'Right, I don't think there's anything here.' Sam placed the magazines she'd been looking through back down on the table; 'Shall we go?'

'Yeah, I guess so. Back to square one then.'

'Mmm, got any other ideas?'

'Um, no, I don't think so. I don't really think I knew him that well any more, the man I knew spent his life in his allotment or at home with his wife. Not faking his own death and then killing his wife.'

'We don't know it was him Jo.' Sam attempted to comfort the brunette the best she could, but she knew deep down that nothing she could say now would make Jo any more optimistic.

'Yeah we do Sam, we do know it was him.'

'Maybe.' Sam added, not really sure of what else she could say.

The car journey back was uneventful; both women lost in their own thoughts, neither daring to break the silence that had once again descended on them.

When they returned to Jo's house, the brunette ended up searching through old photos, attempting to recover happy memories of her father. Sam retired to the room she'd come to call her own, settling down on the bed with a book, though after reading the same sentence four times, put it down. Instead, she ended up getting lost in her thoughts and recollections of her earlier encounter with Jo, and abrupt ending to an almost non-existent relationship.

Her thoughts flicked back to the tension she'd sensed in the allotment, but then again, that was hardly surprising given the circumstances. The blonde's mind kept darting back to how she'd been with Jo in the shed, she felt guilty for snapping when Jo found that bill, it was obviously important, where would they be with no electricity? Sam's attention moved to the wall for a split second, briefly noticing it needed painting before the DI snapped out of her trance. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to realise what had been staring her in the face all along. Sitting bolt upright, she ran her fingers through her hair quickly before venturing downstairs.

When she reached the lounge she cautiously knocked on the door, Jo looking as lost in her thoughts as Sam had been earlier. When Jo looked up and beckoned her in, Sam complied, sitting next to Jo on the floor.

'You all right?'

'Yeah, just looking through some photo's, that's all. What did you want?'

'Um, have you been to the allotment shed since your father, well…' Sam stammered, not really sure what to class Jo's father's predicament as. 'Well, since he disappeared?'

'Er, no, should I have?'

'No, no, it's just… had your mother?'

'No, she refused to, too many memories, y'know?'

'Yeah, yeah, well, in that case, how did the bill get there Jo?'

'Eh?'

'If you didn't put it there, and your mother didn't, how did it get there?'

'You think… he wouldn't have. No. He couldn't… he's been in here? In this house?'

'He must have been Jo, how else did it get there?'

Jo sat silent for a few minutes; Sam seated beside her fiddling with her hair, waiting for Jo to speak.

'Do you think he'd come back?' Jo broke the atmosphere, a confused expression on her face.

'I don't know. Not when we're here though. But maybe, yeah.'

'Couldn't we get him that way?'

'What, pretend to go out and see if he falls for the bait?'

'Yeah.'

'I suppose. It's worth a try, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Jo responded as certainly as she could muster, not sure if she liked the idea of her suggestion.

'Okay, we try it.'

'When?'

'No time like the present, is there?'

'No, I suppose not.'

'I'll be back around 5-ish, okay?' Jo called loudly, leaning slightly around the front door she'd just exited, sticking to the agreed dialogue.

'Oh, I'm just going out myself actually,' Sam yelled from inside the house, rushing around to find her handbag, just in case he was watching them at that moment. 'I've got something to do,' she shouted, 'Won't be back until about 6, do you want me to pick up a takeaway or something?' she added as she neared the door, their planned conversation intended to sound as natural as possible.

'Yeah, that'd be good.'

'Right, okay, see you later.' Sam ended, on the doorstep herself now, kissing Jo lightly on the cheek before they both headed down the path, going opposite ways when they reached the street.

'Bye.' Jo called over her shoulder, heading in the direction of the corner shop.

'Bye.' Sam followed the route Jo had told her, rounding the corner at the end of the road before turning right and seeing Jo at the other end of the street, glad for once that the block Jo lived on meant she could walking circles.

'What now?' Jo asked as they met in the middle, staying as out of sight as possible.

'We wait. That's your house there, right?' Sam pointed out a building just slightly obscured from sight.

'Yeah, you got visual on it?'

'Not quite, give me sec…' Sam took three steps back before standing on tiptoes, 'Perfect.'

Jo tried her hardest to fight back the giggles as she watched Sam balancing the best she could on her toes, but sadly failed miserably.

'What?' Sam asked as Jo broke down into hysterics, the blonde still wobbling slightly.

'No, nothing… it's just… would you like a step or something?' Jo managed in between laughs.

'No, I'm fine thanks, well I would be if I could just… grr.' She mustered as she toppled sideways, regaining her balance just in time to stop herself falling over. 'Look, you're taller, it should be you here, not me.'

'All right, all right.' Jo took Sam's previous position, minus the tiptoes, watching the house silently, waiting for any signs of movement.

Sam sighed, shining her key torch at her wrist, illuminating her watch. 'Jo, it's half five, he's not gonna risk it now, let's call it night, I'm cold.'

'Just ten more minutes.'

'Jo, he's not coming, I'm sorry. It didn't work, we'll just have to try something else.'

'Okay.' She agreed reluctantly, turning back towards the house, 'Do you still fancy that takeaway?

'Yeah, why not, cheer us up.' Sam smiled, still struggling to act normally around the brunette she'd fallen for.

Sam flopped back onto the sofa; 'I'm stuffed.'

'Mmm, me too. You want a glass of wine?'

'Yeah, why not.'

Sam sighed as Jo left the room, the way the brunette was carrying on as normal was really hurting her, but she knew she couldn't let it affect her frame of mind if she was expected to sort out Jo's mess. Her heart felt like it had been torn out her chest, but if Jo didn't feel the same way, she knew she couldn't allow the possibility of that happening again. She accepted that maybe if Jo did feel the same way then she might be persuaded to take a risk for once, but with Jo making it perfectly obvious she didn't care, she just couldn't jeopardise her emotions.

Jo hit out at the kitchen table, she couldn't bare the atmosphere in the room with Sam, and she couldn't even work out if the blonde had noticed it, or whether it was only her feeling like her world had collapsed. She wished that Sam would take that massive risk for once, the one she feared, allowing someone into her heart, because Jo knew that if she ever made it in there, she would make damn sure she didn't muck it up. But without Sam prepared to take that leap of faith, she knew there was nothing more she could do but act normal and try to forget the kiss never happened.

'One bottle, two glasses, and I'm hoping that soon, there will be two very drunk women!' she joked, striding back into the room with the wine and glasses in hand.

'I hope so!' Sam exclaimed, taking the glasses out of Jo's hand to allow the brunette to open the bottle. As she took the glasses, their hands accidentally collided for a second, shivers running through both women at the craved contact. After a split second, Sam pulled herself out her trace, holding the glasses out ready for Jo to pour the wine into.

'Here you go.' She gave a small smile as she handed one glass back to Jo, taking a, rather large, sip from the other.

'Thanks.' Jo returned the smile, taking the glass before sitting opposite Sam in the armchair, picking up the remote to change the channel and find something to pretend to be watching before the atmosphere got any more tense, if that was at all possible. 'CSI?

'Yeah, why not.' Sam replied, grateful of something to take the focus away from the evident uneasiness between the two of them. She let out one last sigh to herself, she couldn't figure out how she'd managed to single-handedly ruin such a great friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, set a month after you last saw our favourite troubled detectives. Nothing eventful to report, so I'll just skip a few weeks I think! Tension is still there, yet both are getting better at ignoring it, or so they like to think… Hope you enjoy it! This is the last chapter I'm afraid, but if you all ask very, very nicely, I might just feel inclined to write a sequel! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope this ending is okay with you guys.

'Jo…' Sam walked into the lounge, her small suitcase hidden just behind the door. She'd been watching Jo for a little while, but hadn't had the heart to break the silence until now, the brunette jumping slightly as she realised Sam's presence behind her.

'Yeah?' Jo had previously been curled up in the armchair, watching an episode of neighbours, now slightly more alert, but settled back down almost instantly.

'I think I'm going to have to go back to Sun Hill.'

'Oh. Okay.'

'I'm sorry. I'll still work on finding your father, I'm just going to have to do it from London, I really can't afford to go any longer with no salary.'

'No, I understand. When are you going to go back?'

'Um, now.'

'Oh, you've been thinking about it for a while then?'

'Only a couple of days.' She answered, receiving a doubtful look from Jo, 'Or weeks.'

'You should have said something.'

'You needed to focus on finding your father, not worrying about me leaving.'

'Didn't work though, did it?'

'No, but, well, y'know, it might have.'

'Yeah. Maybe.'

'Maybe. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. You need to go back to your life.'

'But not at the price of yours Jo. I'll still get you off, I promise.'

'Sam, I can't let you leave like this.'

'Don't Jo, don't ruin it.'

Jo sniffed, drawing back the tears fighting to escape. 'Okay. Okay, go then, just… just go.'

The blonde walked over to Jo; the brunette standing as Sam approached her. She swept her hand down Jo's face, allowing it to linger for a moment too long, Sam pulled Jo towards her, cupping the brunette's face in her hands before leaning in, their lips meeting gently for a moment, Jo wrapping her arms around Sam's waist 'Goodbye Jo.' Sam whispered as she pulled away, still allowing Jo to grip her hips.

'Bye Sam.'

'Sorry ladies, not interrupting anything am I?'

Sam and Jo both jumped, the brunette knowing instantly the voice from the hall.

'Dad.'

'Hi Joanne. Who's this?'

'Sam.'

'New girlfriend is she?'

'No, she's, she's just a friend.'

'Kiss all your friends like that do you?'

'It's, it's complicated. Bit like you.' She added, her heart doing somersaults as she came face to face with the man that faked his own death and then killed his wife.

'I'm not complicated Joanne. I just did what I had to.'

'Why? What did you do dad? Why did you have to?'

'You know what I did Joanne. You're mother's death wasn't an accident.'

'Why did you do it? Why are you so casual about it?' Jo asked, her grip tightening on Sam's waist.

'I did what I had to Joanne. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, but I didn't have a choice.' His voice was even, not a hint of emotion in his tone.

'What do you mean? What choice? There shouldn't have been one, she was your wife, she loved you.' Jo was struggling to comprehend how calm he was, how detached.

'There were things that went on behind closed doors Joanne, things you didn't see. You don't understand what happened.'

'Then tell me.'

'I can't do that Joanne. You'll go to the police and tell then everything, I can't risk that. No, I can't risk what you and your… friend will do to me.'

'What do you mean?' Jo questioned, breaking the embrace between herself and Sam, protectively stepping in front of her.

'You know what I mean Joanne. I've seen the two of you, you've gone to all my old places, one of you figured out what happened, which one?'

'I… Sam began, though found herself cut off by Jo.

'I did dad. I saw you in the photo. You were running away from the house, weren't you?'

'Yes.'

'What do you want with us dad? Just let us go. We won't tell anyone, you can trust me dad, I'm your daughter.'

'I wish I could Joanne, but I can't risk it. Even if I could trust you, how can I trust her?'

'You can dad, she won't say anything. I promise she won't'

'I can't take that risk Joanne, I'm sorry.'

'What are you going to do?'

'You know what I'm going to do Joanne. I'm sorry, I don't have a choice.' He said, reaching inside his jacket pocket, producing a knife in his right hand.

'Dad, no, you can't, I'm your daughter.'

'I'm sorry Joanne, it's a sacrifice I have to make.'

'You can't, you can't.'

'I have to. I tell you what, I'll let you choose, do you want to die first, or second?'

'What?'

'It's a simple enough question Joanne, do you want me to kill you first, or Sam?'

'I don't want you to kill either of us.'

'You don't have a choice in that Joanne.'

'Don't kill her, please, kill me if you want, but not Sam. Please dad.'

'I can't do that Joanne, you know I can't.'

'Please, don't take her chance at a life away.'

'I'm sorry Joanne. I don't have a choice.'

'Yes you do dad. You do have a choice, these are your actions, you don't have to hurt us.'

'But I do, I killed your mother, I can't have anyone finding out, Joanne.'

'I'm on a murder charge dad, did you know that?'

'Yes, I did.'

'You can't change what happened to mum. That's done, you can't take that back, but what you do now, you have a choice about. You don't have to do this.'

'But I do Joanne, what else can I do?'

'You could turn yourself in. Do what's right.'

'I didn't want to kill her you know.' A touch of emotion ventured into his voice, his vision flicking down temporarily.

'Then do what's right by her now. Turn yourself in, let mum rest.'

'I can't go to prison Joanne.'

'Someone will dad, someone innocent if you don't. That could be anyone. What about Connor, dad?' Jo asked, a tear trickling down her face at the memories she's thought she'd lain to rest.

'What about him Joanne? What does this have to do with him?'

'He died fighting for a better world dad. To save the lives of others. If you do this, then his sacrifice meant nothing. If you kill again, then what was the point in him dying dad? Connor would have died in vein, don't let that happen. He was brave, so, so brave, don't take that away from him.' Jo tried her hardest to manipulate her father, knowing how much he'd cared for his son, always more than he had for Jo, she knew that.

'Why are you using him Joanne? Why are you using his memory to punish me?'

'I'm not using him dad, I'm not trying to punish you, he deserves a father that admits it if he's done something wrong. He died to save us dad, can't you see that, and if you don't hand yourself in, then what was the point of his life, his death?'

'Joanne, how can you use him like this?'

'I'm not using him dad, I'm showing you what you need to see.'

'He didn't die in vein Joanne, no matter what you say, he didn't.' his voice was almost a whisper, as if he was talking to himself.

'Not yet he didn't, don't make it that he did.'

His grip loosened on the knife, a loud thump signalling its fall to the floor. Sam was quick off the mark, diving for the knife before he had a chance to. Jo reacted promptly to Sam's movement, leaping forward and pinning him to the ground, Sam helping her once she'd got the knife safely out the way.

'Thanks.'

'What for?'

'Never stopping believing in me. If it wasn't for you… I might not be standing here right now.'

'Don't talk like that Jo.'

'But it's true. If you'd gone back earlier, then he would have come and killed me. And now, not only do I have my life, but also I'm not going to prison. That's all down to you Sam. I owe you my life.'

'I promised you a long time ago that I would get you off that charge Jo, and I'm not one for breaking promises.'

'You also promised you'd be waiting for me when I was cleared.'

'Jo, don't, please.'

'I can't let you go without telling you the truth Sam. I didn't mean it when I said I don't love you, because I do, more than anything.'

Sam froze, a tear creeping into her eye at the revelation. 'Then why did you?'

'I wanted to make it easier for you. Don't ask me why because my heart was breaking at the time, but I just did.'

'You did that, for me?'

'Yeah.'

'Thanks.' She managed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

'Stay?'

'What?'

'Stay here, with me. Get a job here. Please Sam, I don't want to lose you.' Jo pleaded, a tear running down her own cheek.

'I can't Jo, I'm sorry.'

'Then let me come with you back to London.'

'I'm sorry Jo…'

'Please. Please Sam.'

'I'm sorry Jo, I just can't. I'm sorry.' She stammered, eyes flooded.

'Please.' Jo begged, tears flowing from her eyes just as much as they were Sam's.

'I can't, I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I just can't.'

Jo bit her lip, she reached out to Sam, running her hand through her hair and down her cheek before leaning forward, kissing Sam gently on the lips before pulling back. 'Goodbye Sam. I love you.'

'Goodbye Jo. I'm gonna miss you.'

'Then don't…'

'I have to Jo. You know I have to.'

Jo nodded, forcing a smile as the train arrived. Sam gave a small smile in return, climbing on the train with her suitcase, a tear trickling down her face as she looked into Jo's eyes for the last time. Jo allowed one last tear to escape her eyes as the train pulled out the station, leaving Jo on an empty platform, wondering where she went wrong.


End file.
